This invention relates to monochromators in which light from a source is diffracted in a spectrum and a narrow light wavelength is directed through an exit slit for example to measure the transmission of a specimen at that wavelength.
The object of the present invention is to provide a monochromator which increases the range of available wavelengths on the one hand, or which increases the number of specimens which may be examined by a light source.